


ASoIaF/GoT Three-Sentence-Meme

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: This is a growing collection of drabbles.





	1. Easter edition: Dragon eggs

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is "G" at the moment, but it may change in the course of time.  
> I don't own anything, and I'm only playing around with Grrm's characters a little. I'd never make any money from this.

_Place: King's Landing, Red Keep_  
_Characters: Eddard Stark, Petyr Baelish, Robert Baratheon_  
  
Lord Baelish turned the scene into a big spectacle at court when he stepped in front of the Iron Throne with a dazzling smile on his lips, opened a box, showed Robert its content and said: "Your Grace, I've been able to... come by this very particular treasure through a contact person in Pentos, and he says these items were originally supposed to be a lavish wedding gift for the last Targaryen girl - but here they are now instead."  
  
Eddard Stark, the king's Hand, was closer to the box and had a good look at three scaly dragon eggs: one in green, one in a creamy white, and one in black with scarlet swirls on it, and at once, he had some dark premonitions.  
  
While Robert lauded Baelish for his actions, Eddard Stark couldn't help but think: "The eggs may look like stone, but I wonder if... fire is coming."


	2. Sigils/coats of arms/heraldic house animals and the mottoes of the noble houses

_Future AU at the Wall_  
_Pairing: Jon/Val_

  
  
"What do you think?" Jon asked the woman standing behind him and pointed at a sigil Samwell had designed for him as a wedding gift.

  
  
"A black raven with a dragon tail and a white wolf on a grey background," muttered Val,"look as if he had to compile everything he knew about you... a bit messy perhaps, but not bad."

  
  
Jon looked at his beloved wildling wife, allowed himself a tiny smile, and retorted: "For a Stark-Targaryen bastard who's come back from the dead and whose watch has ended, this is the proper choice, I'd say, as well as Sam's suggestion for my house words 'Snow is Fire.'"

 

* * *

 

 

_Riverlands, during the war_  
_Lord Addam Marbrand_

  
  
The war in the Riverlands was horrible, and Lord Marbrand sometimes looked from the flag with his sigil - a burning tree - to a smoldering, deserted ruin of a house or a barn in front of him, feeling depressed.

  
  
Then, he'd look at his sigil again.

  
  
"But actually, I'm the one who's burning - I'm burning for the West so it can prevail against all those enemies who want to see my home country in shambles; and I won't give up, nor will I betray my men or my liege lord - not ever," he'd tell himself and would gather new strength.


	3. ABOARD A SHIP

_place: between King’s Landing and the Vale_

_ship: SanSan_

_extra info: post-Joffrey AU  
_

_characters: Sansa, Sandor, (Tyrion)_

_warnings: sexual allusions, nothing direct_

Sansa saw shirtless Tyrion stoop over her on her wedding night - only he was suddenly much bigger, muscled like an ox; his hair was dark, his face and hairy body were scarred.

Under his breath, he rasped, “I’m alive, little bird, rest assured - I’m in a place that isn’t burning, and one day, we’ll meet again, and the Mother will have gentled the rage inside me.”

Sansa’s eyes snapped open, she heard the sails squeak, the gulls scream, the shrouds creak, and the waves crash against the hulk of the ship; and while Sansa was insecure about her future in Lord Baelish’s presence she was certain of one thing: that she’d meet Sandor Clegane again… that she’d sing a second time for him - and that it would be a joyful tune this time.

 

* * *

 

 

_place: Seven Star System, Westerosi Belt  
_

_ship: implied SanSan_

_extra info: ship means star ship, Star Trek TNG crossover  
_

_characters: Sansa, Sandor, Data, Lady  
_

_warnings: none_

Lieutenant Commander Data showed the Westerosi North Star Regent, her direwolf, and her scarred attaché around - their suites, the holodeck with Lieutenant Commander Worf’s training programmes, the conference room for the Westerosi peace negotiations - and at some point, he said, “This is the first positronic direwolf I’ve seen - a remarkable specimen.”

Regent Sansa smiled at Lieutenant Commander Data, though her eyes were also a bit sad, and answered, “Lady is remodeled after a pet I once had, and together with my attaché, Sandor Clegane, she’s my eldest and most loyal friend.”

When Data nodded and politely offered Attaché Sandor facial surgery at the medical station, the bulky man growled in a steel-on-stone voice, “During my time on the Quiet Moon, I’ve come to understand that facial surgery can cure the outward appearance, but that it won’t help against the scars that count - the ones on the inside; and besides, they’re a good deterrent for possible enemies.”

 

* * *

 

 

_place: off Skagos  
_

_ship: none_

_extra info: angst  
_

_characters: Davos Seaworth, Rickon Stark, Shaggydog, original minor character(s)  
_

_warnings: violence, but not in detail_

Davos was slashing with his dragonglass dagger at the blue-eyed merewights that were attacking their ship; despite his young age, little Rickon and his direwolf were at his side and bravely hacking and biting and fighting, too, just like the handful of other sailors aboard the ship.

“Even the magical races are undead these days,” Davos managed to think in between mad stabs when suddenly the captain appeared above deck with a barrel of wildfire in his arms and called for a torch.

Davos was catapulted back in time and to another place that had been burning in a garish green, and with sudden tears in his eyes, he roared above the fighting sounds, “What was good enough to kill my sons will be good enough to send these monsters to the seven hells, so let’s go!” _  
_

 

* * *

 

_place: near Tarth  
_

_ship: Jaime/Brienne_

_extra info: canon future AU  
_

_characters: Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth  
_

_warnings: none, as far as I can see_

Jaime stood at the ship’s bow and looked at the sapphire blue waves that reflected the colour of his wife’s eyes; and he thought that all the tales about the waters of Brienne’s home were true.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet, Jaime - is everything all right?” the former Maid of Tarth asked.

In response, Jaime cracked a smile somewhere in between sarcasm and thoughtfulness and answered, “Ah, wench, I was just thinking that this pool is even bigger than the one we shared at Harrenhal, and that the queen has sent me into the most challenging kind of exile - considering it will mean a lifelong tussle with you.”

 


	4. Purchase

_Extra info: future canon AU; Pairing: Jaime x Brienne; Place: at the market; warning for allusions to the male body and to violence_

 

Jaime was unsure what to buy for his wife’s nameday since the wench wasn’t interested in flowers or jewellery, unlike so many other women.

Knowing her rustic ways, he perused the metal tools and weapons a blacksmith was offering at a market stall - and there was indeed a beautiful knife with sapphire blue enamel inlays and an embossed little leather sheath, so Jaime picked it up to inspect it in detail.

But then, he envisioned Brienne holding the knife to his private parts in response to his snarky remarks that never failed to infuriate her; and shuddering, he put the weapon back in favour of a less dangerous nameday present.


	5. Not quite a smutfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a part of the meme, but so short I won't put it elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d so love to write a short SanSan smutfic, but I may have seen too many silently-judging-cat gifs of late and my mind doesn’t get above the level of…

**In the Stables**

 

*HUMPHUMPHUMP

*dripsizzle

*CHIRPMOAN

*GROWL

“Hhhhhh…”

“Hffffff…”

…

“Seven hells, little bird, this was so good, I

\- -

BLOODY HORSE! STRANGER, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT BEING A PEEPING TOM!?”


	6. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ASoIaF/GoT - Harry-Potter crossover for @isaralover .
> 
> Rated G
> 
> No warnings
> 
> Place: Lannisport

Hands clasped in his back and wearing his elegant official garb, Tywin ambled from room to room and surveyed the first Lannisport-Hogwarts-Conference held at Casterly Rock.

In one room, he spotted the black-robed, melodramatic-looking Hogwarts potions’ master Snape and pyromancer Hallyne from King’s Landing discuss the effects of a certain concoction, in another room, Lord Stark from the North and headmaster Dumbledore were discussing the danger potentials of the Others and He-who-must-not-be-named, in one room Cersei was giving an interview to a disgusting Hogwarts journalist named Rita Skeeter, and his gnome of an un-son was chatting with a boy with a scar on his forehead (pffft, really, the marking was insubstancial in comparison to the Hound’s scars)… and they were blabbering about dragons.

Tywin turned his back on them and looked at the Hogwarts present he had been gifted with: a golden Snitch - a somehow interesting item that caused Tywin to ponder whether the Quidditch game wasn’t an activity that could be profitable and should thus be introduced to Westeros.


End file.
